


Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

by lunernight



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A lil awkward tho, Azami surprising Muku by taking initiative, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, It was the first thing to come to mind oops, M/M, The title doesn't really correlate with the story, first kiss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunernight/pseuds/lunernight
Summary: Azami and Muku learn about the addicting effects of kissing.
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a brief interaction I had over on twitter the other day with a great Mukuaza artist, Lia (@retiredstarmiya). Her art is v cute. She blessing us with great content.

_‘Soft,’_ is all Azami thinks as he breaks their quick pecked kiss. 

They have been dating for quite a while now, two years and counting.

Muku, the ever romantic prince, has been planning date after date since their confession. Although it had been Azami to have confessed first, Muku has been the one leading their relationship. Taking them from movie dates to walks in the park. 

He didn’t mind this, of course, he was the older one of them both and the one most knowledgeable with these things. He saw it as his job to lead both himself and Azami through this. It was all so new to them both and he didn’t want to make Azami worry about any of the details, as long as he stayed by his side Muku was willing to take the steps in their relationship.

It had also been Muku to have held Azami’s hand first. Well, that’s putting it generously, more like he had intertwined his pinky with Azami’s. They have still not held hands due to Azami’s request that they wait. 

But it didn’t matter what they did and didn’t do. They were still deeply in love with each other. If the longing looks they gave each other, as they listened to the other excitedly talk about make-up or manga were anything to go by, it seemed they had no intention of ever leaving each other’s side. 

Although Azami wished to take things slow, at times painstakingly slow, Muku still loved to tease him. Either from whispering love confession in his ear or brushing his shoulder on Azami’s, they never failed the make the shorter blush furiously. 

But not once in his teasing did Muku think Azami would initiate anything, much less closing the distance between them in a short kiss. But as soon as he had closed that distance, he pulled away. Both boys blushing and wide-eyed at the unexpected action. 

Closing his eyes, Azami went in for a second peck, quicker than the last. 

_‘Soft,'_ he thinks again as he goes for a third and a fourth and a fifth, and he can’t stop himself from kissing Muku’s lips. The taller boy laid almost unresponsive aside from his failed attempts to kiss him back, but Azami’s pecks we’re too quick to capture his lips for something longer. 

Azami’s pecks begin to travel from Muku’s lips to his cheeks and forehead, successfully kissing his entire face, leaving a very flushed and disheveled Muku.

“I love you” Azami whispers, looking satisfied at his work. Not knowing what to say Muku goes to peck Azami’s lips only to miss and kiss the side of his mouth. They both burst into giggles at the absurdity of it. 

Muku might be the one leading the relationship but he knows he won’t mind the next time Azami decides to lead him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had them dating for three months but uh, Azami, so two years it is. Also Tall Muku!


End file.
